Isabela
} |name = Isabela |image = IsabelaDAII.png |px = 270px |title = Captain (Origins) '' Smuggler (Dragon Age II) |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Rogue |specialization = Duelist - (Origins) Swashbuckler - (Dragon Age II) |location = The Pearl, Denerim (Origins) Hanged Man Tavern, Kirkwall (Dragon Age II) |voice = Mika Simmons ''(Origins) Victoria Kruger (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} Isabela is the captain of the pirate ship The Siren's Call. She can teach the Duelist specialization to the Warden in Dragon Age: Origins, and is a companion and romance option for either male or female Hawke in Dragon Age II."Dragon Age Developer Diary - The Story". IGN. Retrieved 2011-01-11. Background Isabela is originally from Rivain, but has traveled far and visited many places during her life. She was once married to the original owner of The Siren's Call, until he was killed by Zevran for unknown reasons, leading her to inherit the ship. She doesn't seem too regretful over her husband's death, calling him a "greasy bastard", explaining her rather cordial relationship with Zevran. She has picked up a special fighting technique during her travels, one that depends on speed instead of strength. Since she has learned this technique by dueling many different warriors, she calls herself a "duelist". Isabela can be found in The Hanged Man during Act 1 after you recruit Anders. Go to the Tavern when no quest is there and you should find her. It is possible to fully skip recruiting Isabela by not going to the Hanged Man at all, despite the fact that she does develop a major essential plot point later on in the story. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins ]] Isabela can be found at The Pearl. Her ship is staying in Denerim to let her men fill up on supplies and other "pleasures from dry land". Zevran knows her from before and—if brought along—will announce that she is the "Queen of the Eastern Seas and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn". In order to convince Isabela to teach the Duelist specialization, there are two options: Beat her in a game of cards, or "get to know each other better" by following her to bed. Once you have learned the specialization from her, Isabela will no longer be available at The Pearl. To beat Isabela in the card game, the Warden will have to be dexterous enough to catch her cheating or subtle enough to cheat. If Zevran or Leliana are in the party, they can also help the Warden to win, but will only offer assistance if their approval is high enough. For Isabela to take the Warden up on his/her offer to get to know her better, the Warden will have to be persuasive (Coercion * 25 + Cunning bonus must be at least 75, so three points in coercion by itself will do the trick regardless of cunning). If the Warden is in ''a romance (love) with Morrigan, an unhardened Leliana or an unhardened Alistair, then the Warden's romance partner will publicly disapprove and Isabela will not go to bed with the Warden. However, if either Leliana or Alistair is not only in a love-relationship with the Warden but has also been "hardened" following their personal quests, then they will actually join in the fun for a threesome (or possibly a foursome) and their approval will increase. If Zevran is in the party, Isabela will invite him as well (regardless of his relationship status with the Warden). If the Warden accepts, Zevran's approval will increase. Nevertheless Zevran will decline the offer if Alistair is included. The following combinations are thus possible: :# Isabela-Warden :# Isabela-Warden-Leliana :# Isabela-Warden-Zevran :# Isabela-Warden-Alistair (female Warden only) :# Isabela-Warden-Leliana-Zevran Reactions * If you have flirted with Leliana but her personality has not been hardened by the time you speak to Isabela, she will get jealous, ask "what about us?", which will trigger Isabela taking back her offer to sleep with the Warden. * If you are female but not in a relationship with Alistair, he will wonder if he's dreaming, and then tell you he's going to jump in the ocean. This doesn't occur if Leliana or Zevran joins in. * Morrigan is not nearly as open-minded about Isabela as the other romanceable companions. She will strongly disapprove if you bed Isabela and tell you to rinse off the stench after you are done "rolling around in the gutter". If the Warden is romantically involved with Morrigan a different dialogue occurs. Morrigan gets furious and states that she will not touch the Warden again if he goes through with it. The Warden will not be allowed to bed Isabela in this case. (The only way then is to make sure she is not in the party) * (If the Warden is female) If Oghren is in your party, he will faint if the Warden and Leliana go to bed with Isabela. Approval Inviting one of your companions to bed with Isabela nets the following approval changes: * if he joins. * if she joins and the Warden is female. * if you accept Isabela's invitation for him to join. * if you deny Isabela's invitation for him to join. }} Dragon Age II Fate Like all of Hawke's companions, Isabela may either remain with Hawke for the whole game, or leave to Ostwick at the end of Act 2. In order for her to return to the party at the climax of Act 2, she must have a Friendship or Rivalry score of fifty or greater, and you must have completed her final Act 2 dialog quest. If romanced, she will return even if Questioning Beliefs was not completed. If Isabela does not return to the party, or is turned over to the Qunari, she will run off with the Tome of Koslun (escaping and stealing it a second time, if necessary) to continue her life of adventure and piracy. If she is kept through Act 3, she will either remain with Hawke for a while after the game ends before going her separate way like all Hawke's companions, or stay with Hawke indefinitely if romanced. Romance Isabela was the first announced for both male and female Hawke. You can initially only flirt with Isabela in Act 1, but can later pursue a romance through proper dialogue in Act 2 and eventually solidify it in the final moments of Act 3. However, unlike other love interests Isabela will not move into your home. In Act 2, Isabela will approach you in your home. If you choose to engage in the romance scene, you can question her about love. Isabela will state it was just "rutting" and that her "curiosity is sated". She will then reveal the circumstances of her past: her mother sold her into marriage to her husband for a goat and some coins against her will. She was forced to remain with him until Zevran assassinated him, allowing her to take over the ship and become captain herself. Isabela will also reveal that she has only truly loved someone once, a man of unknown name, but it only broke his heart in the end. Though she will seem annoyed at you questioning her emotions on the matter, she will walk away with +10 friendship if you do (or +10 rivalry, if you are in a rivalry romance). Of note: you should question Isabela about love in order to get the achievement. In some circumstances, failing to do so keeps you in a quasi-romance where other characters will remark on your relationship, but you won't get the achievement or the outfit change and she may not show up to comfort you after All That Remains. It's also important to note that after you sleep with her and follow through at the inn (i.e. "Questioning Beliefs"), you do need to buy and use a Maker's Sigh to trigger the romance outfit change. However, you can follow Isabela's lead after the tumble and agree about not having feelings. You still get the achievement, new costume, and +10 friendship. You do have to buy Maker's Sigh for costume change. If Isabela is romancing Hawke she will return at the end of Act 2 with the Tome of Koslun. If Hawke kills the Arishok rather than let him take her, she will argue with Hawke and leave Kirkwall, telling the Champion "I didn't do it for them. I did it for you. It was always about you." Isabela spends some time away from Kirkwall, returning just before the start of Act 3. She still feels honorably returning the relic to the Qunari was a foolish decision and partially blames Hawke for getting her in more trouble with Castillon. After her quest is finished, she offers Hawke a position on her new ship, admitted if someone like Hawke was on board her old one, she would likely never have crashed. She then admits nervously she thinks she is falling for Hawke and asks if Hawke feels the same way, which the Champion can accept or deny. If you are in a rivalry romance and you told her to keep the ship, she will admit regretting to do so. If you didn't let her have it, she'll say that she is happy that Castillon is gone, and that she feels good about avenging the people he wronged. She then will say she is willing to change "for you", if you give her some time. The rest of the dialog is the same as the friendship romance. At the end of the game, Varric says all the companions separated from Hawke, "except Isabela of course." Also of note, If any other of the romanceable options move in with you it will automatically end Isabela's romance. **Meaning, it is possible to sleep with other characters as long as they don't move in with you. Sometimes a bug occurs, even if you are in a relationship with someone else in the end it still says "except Isabela of course" **http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/306/index/6705707 The following quests have flirtation dialog options with Isabela Act 1: Act 2: Isabela's Ongoing Search, A Ship for Isabela Friendship Isabela values fun, freedom and getting ahead; she responds well to sarcasm, jokes and flirting and to Hawkes who try to squeeze a little extra coin out of the people they help or who solve problems in particularly clever and devious ways. Below are some specific ways to earn Isabela's friendship. The First Sacrifice if you tell Ghyslain to shove off. Magistrate's Orders if you kill the criminal hiding in the ruins. Blackpowder Promise if you agree to help Javaris Tintop in return for payment. Enemies Among Us if you choose to kill Idunna Finders Keepers if you agree to help retrieve Martin's cargo Finders Keepers if you tell Martin where the Raiders stored his cargo Wayward Son if you tell Feynriel that there must be an alternative to joining the Circle and allow him to seek out the Dalish Bait and Switch if you agree to help Anso in return for payment Bait and Switch if you demand payment from Fenris in return for helping him deal with Danarius in his mansion Act of Mercy if you agree to kill Sir Thrask for the Apostates Act of Mercy if you agree to tell Sir Thrask that you killed the Apostates Loose ends If you let Pryce have the good and lie to Atheinriel Unnoficial guide on Isabela can be found here: http://social.bioware.com/419394/blog/17005/ Rivalry Getting involved in other people's business tends to annoy Isabela, so helping an NPC just for the sake of helping and not asking for a reward will often earn her ire. She also generally disapproves of rules and authority and attempts by Hawke to enforce rules on other people (especially her). Below are some specific ways to earn Isabela's rivalry. The First Sacrifice if you agree to help Ghyslain. Finders Keepers if you refuse to tell Martin the location of his cargo. Magistrate's Orders if you take the criminal back to the city. Enemies Among Us if you hand Idunna over to the templars ActII Prime Suspect if you let Gascard live Gifts Isabela's first gift, a model ship, can be found in a crate during the quest Blackpowder Courtesy in Act II when traveling through the smuggler's caves. Isabela's second gift, Rivaini Talisman can be found in Act III in the Disused Passage at the Docks. Armor In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear but you can upgrade it. Isabela's armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Her armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Isabela's armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: *Act 2 Robes By Jean Luc Hightown: Supportive Corselet. (Gives Isabela an extra rune slot.) *Act 2 Apparel Shop (Tailor) in Lowtown: Rigid Boning. (+38 Defense) *Act 2 Lost End Foundry in Lowtown: Lambswool Insoles (+2% Critical Chance): During the "To Catch A Thief" quest, in a crate in one of the upstairs room *Act 3 Sundermount Passage during the A Murder of Crows quest, on a skeleton near the entrance: Boiled Leather Plates (Gives Isabela an extra rune slot.) If Isabela is romanced, she will update her outfit with a black corset, added goldwork embroidery to the bottom hem of her sash, a red scarf around her right bicep, and replaces the leather pauldron on her left shoulder with a metal one. Quotes *'Isabela:' Coming in here of my own free will seems wrong... like diddling a sister. (entering guard barracks) *'Isabela:' Oh you don't want me in there- female troubles. (going near Qunari compound) *'Isabela:' Aww... an empty chest is like an empty bed. What a waste! *'Isabela:' Must be something in the water. *'Isabela:' Sailing is like sex. If you do it wrong, you will get sick... but do it right, and there's no feeling in the world like it. *'Isabela:' If we kill them, we get their stuff! *'Isabela:' I like big boats, I cannot lie. *'Isabela:' Ah, the Blooming Rose. Where people come... then go. *'Isabela:' Oh, look at them! They're like kittens...who want to eat you. (referring to dragonlings) *'Isabela:' And then Isabela went to the Chantry, and saw that it was...boring. Canticle of Isabela, stanza one, verse one. *'Isabela:' I finally got on top in the end, but I still considered it a draw. *'Isabela:' You smell that? Smells like repression doesn't it? (in the Chantry) *'Isabela:' You're leaving? Just like that? What about sex? (To Zevran) *'Isabela:' Aveline, if you shove your thumb up his ass, I win. *'Isabela:' Hmm... apostate prostitutes? Apos-titutes! (Laughs) (Said after killing the blood mage apostate Idunna, who works at the Blooming rose as a prostitute) *'Isabela:' Looking for a ditch to lay facedown in? I can recommend one. *'Isabela:' Something about this place in unsettling. It's like... underwear that never quite sits right. (about the fade) *'Isabela:' Our mistakes make us who we are. *'Isabela:' Really? We're going to just waltz in here and fight dozens of blood mages? Ourselves? All right. I'm game. *'Isabela:' Step 1: We find Velasco. Step 2: Something exciting happens. Step 3: Profit *'Isabela:' Need a hand? Why yes! Yes I do! (when you find the severed hand in The First Sacrifice quest) *'Isabela:' I'm sorry, I don't speak never-gets-sex-again. *'Isabela:' Ah, the Hanged Man. Sometimes you want to be where everybody knows your name. *'Isabela:' I bet all he wants is to go chasing after thrown sticks. And someone to rub his belly. (referring to Ketojan) *'Isabela:' The darkspawn smashed the chest, but did they really have to piss on it too? Those were my best boots. (during Fool's Gold) *'Isabela:' A warehouse? I don't like being led around. Unless leashes are involved. And they're not. (during Gamlen's Greatest Treasure) *'Isabela:' Buck up, big girl. It's a wonderful day¡ (during To Catch a Thief) *'Isabela:' I think I need a bath. Do you think I need a bath? *'Isabela:'There was a brothel on the sunny side of Antiva called "The Bone Pit". It was entirely different from this. *'Hawke': All right, so she said to look at the crest sideways, then cover the... Sweet Maker, Isabela! I can't unsee that! *'Hawke': Isabela seemed disappointed she didn't find anything worth gossiping about. Snoop. *'Hawke': "Sorry. I was expecting treasure, not spiders. Get well soon. Love, Isabela." Why do I let her drag me into these things? *'Hawke': "A Hundred and One Uses for A Phallic Tuber." Thanks Isabela, that's a hundred too many. *'Hawke': Best keep Isabela's books on the top shelf. Don't want to scar Sandal. *'Hawke': Crude drawing in the margins? (Sighs) Isabela, grow up. *'Hawke': Is that...? Isabela! Who carves that into a stairwell! *'Hawke': "Borrowed one of your dresses." Again, Isabela? I have no idea how she manages to fit into them. (While Hawke is exploring/looking at things in his/her mansion) Relationship with Companions * Isabela likes Anders for his sense of humor and that they remind themselves of each other. * She is good friends with Varric and always speaks in sexual terms and makes fun of Aveline's relationship with Donnic. * Isabela is very friendly and protective of Merrill, taking the role of Merrill's unofficial older sister, and quickly nicknamed her Kitten. * Isabela always teases Aveline and laughs at her attempts to romance Donnic. They become friends over the years and Isabela begins to give her tips of sexual innuendos and how to please Donnic. (With Isabella in your party, Investigate during 'The Long Road' to see the two verbally scrap it out, needing Hawke to stop and intervene.) * Isabela likes Fenris and attempts to convince him over the years to move somewhere. If neither of them is romanced, through party banter it is revealed that they're seeing each other. * Isabela likes Bethany and she asks her personal questions like how many lovers did she have and offers her a night at The Blooming Rose on her payment. * She likes to tease Carver of his womanizing and spending his time at The Blooming Rose, with Carver getting angry at her sex conversations. * When speaking with Sebastian, she usually plays silly and makes up stories filled with sexual connotations about the Chantry life. If Sebastian is convinced to remain with the Chantry, then she will continue her jests upon Sebastian, even though Sebastian will always piously advise her to stay true to the Maker, explaining that his former life was about the same as hers and by continuing to live on like this, she will not make her existence any happier. Gallery Isabela.png|Isabela at the Hanged Man Tavern in Kirkwall Isabela3.png|Isabela throwing a dagger Hawke&Isabela.png|Isabela and a male Hawke 2011-03-13 00026.jpg|Isabela and a female Hawke ImagesCA2TG9R3.jpg|Isabela as she appears in the Destiny Trailer IsabelaRomanceOutfit.jpeg|This outfit is worn by Isabela if she is romanced Trivia * "Isabela" is not her birth name. Her birth name is unknown."What do we KNOW so far? Updated: 8 Jan 2011 *spoilers*". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-11. * Mika Simmons does not voice Isabela as she did in Origins; this is to reduce confusion as she also voiced Anora in Origins. * In Dragon Age II, she will remember her sexual encounter with the Warden, or lack thereof, at the Pearl in Origins. * Isabela's home base is The Hanged Man tavern, more specifically the bar. * In both Dragon Age games, the player meets Isabela as she is being attacked by three men in a bar brawl, who are handily beaten by her and forced to flee. * When encountering the Desire Demon in the side quest Night Terrors, upon being betrayed Isabela will say "I like big boats, I cannot lie," a reference to the song Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot. * Isabela seems to have a collection of erotic books, and usually refers to sex in conversations with Varric. * In a party banter with Aveline, she'll make several references to Origins, including "Shank your Jory", "Grey your Warden", "Master your Taint", and "Arl your Eamon". * If you take Isabela into the Deep Roads she may comment nervously on how she "really doesn't like tight spaces", implying that she is claustrophobic. * Upon meeting King Alistair in Viscount's Keep, Alistair will say that Isabela looks different, to which Isabela will respond "Don't we all." This in probably an in-game joke referring to the changes in character appearance between the games. If imported from Origins were Alistair is exiled or selecting the "No Compromise" backstory, Alistair will be found intoxicated in The Hanged Man, were Isabela will remark upon Alistair and he will say she sounds like Morrigan. Bugs * In the recruiting quest "Fools Rush In", if the player loots the corpses before instructed, it is impossible to recruit Isabela. * If Isabela is romanced, her outfit may not properly update to the newer version. Using the Maker's Sigh potion from the Black Emporium to respec her skills will update her outfit. * Similarly, if the Supportive Corset has been purchased before romancing her, the rune slot will disappear. Using a Maker's Sigh does not restore the rune slot. * There is also a well documented bug with her friendship bonus - if you have it and remove her from your party without using the remove from party screen(Such as entering your home with her in your party) the game will remove the attack speed bonus from your base rate instead of the increased one. This effect is cumulative leading to greatly reduced attack speeds. Bioware is working on a patch, but currently the only fix is a combination of this mod which stops your speed from reducing further and using a save game editor to reverse any speed reduction you are already experiencing. The bug is heavily discussed here. * It is possible that Varric will say that she stayed with the Champion, indicating that you romanced her, even if you had romanced someone else. This may happen even if she has left your party. *Varric will mention Isabela in the docks during the Rise of the Qunari quest regardless of if you recruit her in Act I or not. References External links * Short story on Isabela for Dragon Age II Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Rivainians Category:Companions